Chara's Puppet
by marshmallowfangirl
Summary: Odette Wilson is in a realm, a realm of monsters. So she wants to go home. But when she first falls, she meets a voice. The voice helps her, controls her, keeps her alive. Odette is becoming like the voice, and soon she begins to forget her name. All she remembers is Chara. Chara, Chara, Chara. Image by ribonhaato.tumblr Be sure to check her out! That image is of Chara, not Odette.
1. Chapter 1

I climb carefully, trying not to fall. The last thing I would want was to-

I trip on a root and I'm sent flying, down, down, down.

To the realm of the monsters.

I scream and curl my small body into a ball, my hair whipping past my face as my heartbeat quickens.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I brace myself for the fall. I hit the ground with a force that knocks the wind out of me, and I black out.

I open my eyes and groan, sitting up, and rubbing my eyes. I'm confused for a moment, and then I remember what happened. I look around.

I'm sitting in a bed of yellow flowers, and above me I can see a small bit slit of daylight from the hole I fell through. I sigh.

Standing up, I do a slow 360, looking at my surroundings. It looks pretty empty, a few stone pillars resting underneath a few cracks in the mountain, smooth gray stone lining the walls and ground. I pick one of the flowers, and after looking at it for a moment, I decide to toss it aside and walk around.

My boots make echoey thuds as I walk forwards, and I run my hands on the wall before finding an exit.

Just as I'm about to leave, I hear a voice. It's low, and sends shivers up my back.

 _Be careful, little human._

After freezing for a few moments, I take a deep breath and walk out.

It's very dim, and I blink, trying to adjust to the light.

After a few moments, I see a flower. It's a lot like the flowers I woke up in, but with a smile, and it's upright, on a stem. Something about it...disturbs me.

"Howdy!" It exclaims. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!"

I snort. What a dumb name.

"You're new to the underground, aren't cha?" it asked. I nod.

"Here, I'll help ya!"

I felt a small tug and a glowing heart appears in front of me. "That is your soul, the very culmination of your being!"

I narrowed my eyes, suspicious. The way the flower was eyeing it, it was almost like….

White pellets appeared around the Flower, and he explained other things quickly, before calling the pellets around him a name.

"Um, these pellets are little white...Friendship Pellets!" Flowey let them float towards me.

It smiled. "Get as many as you can!"

 _Don't._

It was the voice from earlier. I dodge the pellets with a grin. The flower's smile drops for a second, and then comes back. "Ha! You must have missed it. Here, I'll send them again."

I dodge out of the way again, and repeat what the voice said.

"In this world, it's kill or be killed."

The flower is caught off guard for a moment, and it begins to grin widely, exposing sharp teeth. "You know what's going on here, don't you?"

I shrug. "I don't know, do I?"

The flower grins even wider, until it looks like the corners of it's mouth were about to rip apart.

"Foolish human. Who would pass up an opportunity like this?!"

I'm suddenly surrounded by a ring of white pellets.

"DIE." The flower laughs, loud and crazed, as the pellets close in.

 **What do I do now?!** I ask the voice, panicked.

 _Now, you wait._

As the pellets come closer and closer to me, I close my eyes, ignoring the grating sound of that stupid flower's laugh.

Suddenly, they stop. Flowey stops laughing, looking confused. "Huh?"

A flaming orange ball races towards it, and knocks it over. "AHHH!" it screams.

A tall goat woman appears. Her fur is a cream color, and she wears a purple robe, with a strange symbol embroidered on the front of it.

"Poor child, are you alright?"

I nod. "Thank you, but who are you?"

The goat smiles, her eyes filled with kindness. "I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! 3 followers in a day! Thank you guys so much! I'll try to update maybe everyday, but I can't promise anything, because school is starting soon for me. Anyway, let's get right to the story!**

Toriel had given me a few puzzles to do in the ruins, and I purposely disobeyed some of her instructions, hitting a training dummy instead of chatting with it, flipping the wrong switches, and even stepping on her feet a few times, snickering.

The voice was entertained too, so I kept being incompetent. Toriel kept that stupid smile plastered on her face, but I could see in her eyes that her patience was wearing thin.

She turned to me after I completed the pointless puzzles, and said she was leaving for a bit, and that she'd be back soon.

"Please, stay in this room, my child."

I nodded, having other ideas. She gave me a phone and left.

I looked around, exploring other rooms. It was all purple stone, and I was kind of sick of it. I see candy and take a bunch of it, shoving it greedily into my pocket, then explore some more. Toriel calls me.

"My child? I was just wondering what do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch? "

I say butterscotch and she thanks me, hanging up. I'm about to move forward when the phone rings again. I roll my eyes.

See what the pathetic goat-mom wants.

I answer the phone. "What now?"

"I know you said butterscotch, but if you were to receive cinnamon, would you turn up your nose and not eat it? I'm just-"

I cut her off. "I don't care, shop for your ingredients."

"I'm just asking, it's not for anything-"

 _Say I know you're making pie._

"I know you're making pie."

Toriel stops rambling and there's a silence. "Oh well. Stay where you are, my child, I'll be home soon." She hangs up, and I put the phone away. I reached a puzzle, one with rocks. There was three platforms, and it looked like you had to put the rocks onto them so they pushed down. There was a river and a metal path with spikes sticking out of them, the path leading over the river to the next side. I saw a door on the other side

I walked to the first rock, and easily pushed it forwards. It hit the platform with a click, and one set of spikes shot down, disappearing.

I smiled and pushed the next rock, and the same thing happened. One more was left, so I pushed it too.

At least, I tried to. This rock had a mind of its own.

"Hey! What are you doing?" it exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously trying to complete a puzzle, so let me move you," I said, glaring.

"Oh ho ho, that's not a nice look, but I'll move for ya!"

The rock moved to the right. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head.

"Oh, you want me to move somewhere else? Okay!" The rock moves to the far left.

"Move to the platform." I said, annoyed.

"Okay!" the rock moved on the platform, and the last set of spikes disappeared. I began to walk towards the path, when suddenly, the last set of spikes popped up again. I whipped around and glared at the rock. "Stay. There," I said, my patience wearing out. If that stupid rock did one more thing, I would throw it in the river.

The rock moved onto the platform, saying nothing. I crossed the bridge and moved into the next rooms, and killed some annoying monsters that stand in my way.

I walk into the next room, and there are leaf piles there, red and inviting. I play around for a bit, then solve some new puzzles, and kill some other monsters.

Just as I'm about to leave the Ruins, a Froggit- one of the monsters- appears. I play around with it for a bit, then attack it, smiling as it dies. I exit the Ruins and the voice gives me instructions.

 _Head right past the leaves and vines, and then head north, you'll then see an overlook of the ruins, and a surprise will be waiting for you there._

I do so, and when I reach the overlook, I see a toy knife. It looks old, but sharp and promising.

I pick it up and, looking around, I see a messenger bag, so I put it in there along with the candy from earlier, and sling it on. I walk back where I came from, and continue to walk until I reach a tree. I'm debating on whether I should climb it or not when Toriel appears out of nowhere, sees me, and rushes over.

"My child! Why didn't you wait? Are you alright?" I nod and roll my eyes.

"I'm fine, Toriel."

She breathes a sigh of relief.

"I bought the ingredients for pie. Since you're here, let me lead you to my home."

She takes my hand, and I nearly pull away, disgusted with myself.

No, let her trust you.

Reluctantly I obey, and we reach a large house in the ruins. It's purple. I sigh, mentally noting to never associate myself with purple again.

She smiles. "Welcome home."

 ** _Welcome home?_** **_This is definitely not my home._** I thought.

She leads me inside, and releases my hand. "Child, how old are you?" she asks.

"I'm eleven, and my name is Odette."

Toriel gives me a smile. "Odette, follow me." She puts the groceries on the floor by the door, and I follow her to her room, to a closet. Her room is purple themed, but with shades of lavender and darker hues, not just the same, annoying purple from the ruins. Toriel taps my shoulder, and I turn to face her. She's holding a lime green turtleneck sweater that has one cream colored stripe running in the middle, and two identical stripes on the arm. "Here, my child, wear this. Your sweater is a bit torn up."

I look down at the plain black normal necked sweater and ripped blue skinny jeans I had chosen to wear. The sweater was unraveling in some places, and my hiking boots were scuffed up, but nothing terrible.

I took the sweater and wore it over my current one. It went down just above my knees.

Toriel took my hand and led me to a different room. It looked like another child's bedroom. There was a red and white rug on the wood floor, and a wooden bed with red and black sheets sat next to it, a box of shoes at the end of it. A wardrobe loomed in one corner, a bookshelf, a stool and, a table with a lamp on it next to it. Another lamp stood at the head of the bed

"Rest here, my child, as I make the pie." I nodded, and Toriel left the room. I pulled off my boots and threw them on the floor, doing the same with my bag, and got into the bed, my weight making it creak. I curled up and slowly fell asleep, dreaming of nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's a new chapter! I'm planning on making Odette's corruption a little slower, so that it doesn't feel rushed. She's still going to be a jerk (thanks, voice.) but she's probably going to seem more human and less heartless. I'll try, at least. Anyway, let's get back to the story!**

I woke up and for a moment I forgot where I was for a few moments, then it all came rushing back to me.

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes, yawning. My mouth felt disgusting. I was about to stand up when I saw a slice of pie on the floor, steaming, meaning it was fresh, so I hadn't slept for too long. There was a note under the plate.

Frowning, I stood up and crouched down to pick up the note.

 **Odette, my child, please don't eat this unless you are in dire need. Thank you.**

I rolled my eyes but smiled for a moment anyway, then, feeling disgusted, I stopped smiling.

I don't know why it made me feel so repulsed, I used to love to smile at kind gestures like this.

Now it made me sick to my stomach.

I left the pie on the floor, and went to the living room, passing a set of stairs with a giant padlock chain blocking the entrance.

I stopped for a moment, and looked. The stairs went down. Some kind of basement, maybe.I shrugged and walked to the living room, where Toriel was sitting in a green arm chair, reading by the fire. There was a bookshelf behind her, with more books, all with the same topic.

Snails.

I walk closer to her, and she looks up, seeing me. She smiles and closes the book, letting it rest in her lap.

The title reads: _Snails. Eating Habits and Life Cycle._

 _ **Who would read such...mind...numbing material?**_

 _Only goat mom._

"Hello, my child, did you sleep well?"

I nod. "Where's the bathroom? I need to brush my teeth."

She puts the book on the table, standing up. "Yes, come with me."

She takes my hand and I reluctantly allow it, letting her lead me to a restroom. "I bought a toothbrush just for you, my child. It's white, and should be sitting next to mine."

I nod and let go of her hand, enter the room and close the door behind me. I look at myself in the mirror and try to stifle a laugh. My short braids have come undone, leaving messy brown locks that reach my shoulders, my face has many cuts and scratches, and my brown eyes, for some reason, are slightly red.

I brush my teeth and wash my face, then wear some clean socks I find in the cupboard.

"Who even keeps their socks under the sink?" I mutter to myself. I find a red brush and a purple brush there too, so I brush my hair with the red one and put it in my pocket, covering it with my sweater. I search for some band aids, find a box and put some of the white patches on my cheeks.

I exit the bathroom, and Toriel isn't there, so I walk to my room to get the pie, which I wrap in plastic that sat next to it, my boots, and my messenger bag.

I put the brush in my bag, then go back to the bathroom and put some band-aids in there too, and the toothbrush, and one spare toothpaste I find.

 _Yes, it's time to leave. She'll probably try to stop you, so prepare for a fight,_ the voice whispers.

I check to make sure I have everything, then lace my boots, walking back to the living room.

Toriel looks surprised when she sees me. She laughs and stands up. She was tending the fire.

"Where are you going, my child?"

I look up at her. "I want to leave."

Her smile drops into a frown. I feel a secret pleasure growing in me, seeing her like this. She looked so hurt and vulnerable.

I try to stop myself from grinning, so I look down as a grin spreads on my face. Why was I so happy over her hurt? I wasn't usually like this.

 _NO. Accept it,_ The voice tells me.

 _Don't fight it. This is right. You should feel that way, Odette._

"What…?" Toriel asks, softly. "You...you just got here! Why do you…"

I look up at her. She looked sad a few moments ago, but now she looks set, set on doing something.

"I have to do something, Odette. Stay here."

She leaves the room quickly, and I hear the click of a lock.

"The basement," I whisper, following the sound of her footsteps.

She walks down a purple corridor, and I follow her. She hears me and stops.

"My child, I am only protecting you. Go back upstairs."

She moves forward, and I continue to follow her, and she once again stops and tells me to go back.

I follow her until we reach a door. It looks like the exit, and has the same strange symbol as her robe.

She turns. "Fine. You want to leave that badly. Prove to me you're strong enough to survive."

I feel the familiar tug at my chest, and my soul floats in front of me. She begins to shoot fireballs at me and I dodge them, floating and jumping, jerking and dodging.

I continue asking her not to fight me, giving her pleading eyes, even trying to spare her. But she keeps attacking, sometimes with a stream of fire that slithers towards me, which I leap and float away from.

She finally stops fighting. "My child, I'll miss you...I know you can make it now…" she continues to ramble, but I get out my knife. This was such a perfect opportunity. I floated up to her, quietly, and with a deep breath, I stab her in the back, all the way through, until the knife reaches her heart.

Her eyes widen, and blood trickles from the corner of her mouth as a choked sound comes out of her.

I feel myself grinning as I yank the blade out of her and, without much thought, wipe it against her robe.

She doesn't say anything to me as she dies, just looks at me with so much pain in her eyes. I begin to laugh, softly at first, then loudly. I can't stop, I feel so...powerful. So powerful!

She fades into dust, and my laughter begins to subside, as tears roll down my cheeks. I wipe them away quickly, before putting my knife in my bag and, taking a deep breath, I leave.

 _Good. But don't cry, it's pathetic._

I nod and look up to see a world of snow.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_

 _ **I actually forgot about this story, whoops! :)**_

I walked through a snowy forest, and then stopped. "Wait. How does it even _snow_ in an _underground_ world?"

 _Magic._

I shrug and continue walking, my boots crunching in the snow. I was grateful that I had two sweaters on. My breath could be seen as I continued moving forward.

There was a stick in the path, so I leaped over it, humming.

I hear a crack and I turn. The stick had been cracked. Someone was following me. I looked to see if there was footprints but all I saw were mine. Maybe this stranger was floating.

I took a deep breath and decided to call out.

"Hey! If you want to follow me, isn't better to be more surprising about it?"

I wait. No answer. Just as I was about to turn, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I froze for a moment, then remembered what to do if something like this happened.

I rammed my elbow into their rib, and heard them hiss in pain before letting go. I whirled around, prepared for a fight.

It was only a skeleton in a blue hoodie, black shorts and… pink slippers. Harmless looking, but I wasn't taking chances. He was bent over in pain, and he looked up at me.

 _Let them all trust you. Then betray them._

"Oh! I'm so sorry. You startled me," I said, helping him up. He grinned.

"Nah, it's fine, kid."

He held out his hand. "I'm Sans."

I looked at it skeptically. He looked like a joker. After a few moments, I answered. "I'm more of a high-five person."

I held my hand out, palm up.

He hit it, and the sound of a whoopie cushion exploded.

I knew it.

I laughed, in spite of myself, and Sans did too, letting go of my hand.

"So how'd you end up here, kid?" he asked after we had calmed down. We were now walking.

"I fell when I was climbing a mountain, on the Surface."

"The surface, eh? You must know all about us, huh?"

There was something about his voice that irritated me.

"No, not really."

We pass through gates, and then he turns to me. "You gotta hide, kid. My brother's hunting humans. I hear him coming. Go hide before he-"

I hear crunching of boots on snow, give a nod to the skeleton, and rush off the path into the trees.

I feel myself grinning at how stupid they were. How stupid they all are for trusting me. They would pay the price later. I cover my mouth with my hand to stop from laughing.

The screams, oh, the screams would be the best part.

I hear him making jokes with his brother… Papyrus?

Papyrus repeatedly talks about how popular he'll be if he captures a human and joins the Royal Guard.

What an idiot.

The sound of them made me want to stab them repeatedly. I look down, not surprised to see that I was clutching my knife. I looked at it, holding it up to eye level.

I saw my reflection and nearly cried out in surprise.

My eyes…

They weren't even mine anymore.

They were red.

They were glowing.

But, I _liked_ it. I smiled at this, not knowing why, and with that, I left my old self behind completely.

"Hey kid, you can come out now. He's gone."

I step out of the trees, ready to pretend again.


End file.
